German Patent Application No. DE 10 2012 222 562 A1 describes a system for managed parking facilities for a transfer of a vehicle from a start position into a target position.
In the case of manufacturing systems for manufacturing vehicles, it is customary that the vehicles are conveyed from one assembly station to the next assembly station on an assembly line. At the end of the assembly line, a driver drives the vehicle manually to a parking space.